Most minivans and sport utility vehicles (“SUV”) use a standalone, raised version of the bucket seat called a captain's seat. For comfort, as well as accessibility, captain's seats usually have adjustable armrests. These armrests are typically mounted into the frame of the seatback. Adjustable armrests usually have a mechanism that allow it to be rotated into a use position or a stowed position, often rotating through 120° or more. In the use position, a driver or passenger rests his or her arm on the armrest. In the use position, the armrest will be substantially horizontal with some variation based on the actual user's preferences. In the stowed position, the adjustable armrest typically is parallel to the seatback in a substantially vertical position.
Drivers and passengers often lean on the adjustable armrest, or use it as leverage to get into or out of the vehicle. Additionally, while driving, many drivers tend to lean on the armrest as the primary support for their upper body. As a result, the adjustable armrest has to handle a substantial, sustained load in the horizontal position, while being easily rotatable into a substantially vertical position.
The global automotive market is exceptionally competitive, meaning that automotive manufacturers are constantly striving for the seemingly contradictory goals of improved features, less expense, lighter weight, and greater durability. As a result, adjustable armrests not only need to be able to support a substantial load, but also be inexpensive, lightweight, and durable. Moreover, because of how they are used, adjustable armrests have to pay special attention to both kinetic and static loading requirements.